Xmen: the next generation?
by tentenlovertwo
Summary: This is a xmen spoof I made up please R&R chapter 4 now up
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

It has been years since magneto tried to take over the world and jean grey had risen from the dead as the Phoenix and now once again the world is threatened and it is up to a new generation of x men to save the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"X- men report to the war room" a voice appeared in the heads of select students. This only could mean one thing. The enemy had once again striked.

"X-men the brotherhood is on the move again we must hurry to go fight them" Alex told the team. Like his father Alex was bound to a wheel chair do to the immenseness of his power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-men arrived at the site. The people were in a panic. The source of this was obvious the brotherhood was here. A man walked out of the shadows wearing a helmet and a cloak but most surprisingly was the fact that his suit was mad from plastic.

"Careful" Alex warned his team "I know this human, his name is Ryan Diaz but he prefers to be known as plastico"

"That right Alex and now you shall all fear my plasticy doom" As he said this Lego's flew from the nearby stores at the heroes.

"Evasive maneuvering everybody" Alex cried. But it was to late the x-men were bombarded by Lego's.

"Alex it is time for you to meet my girlfriend and evil assistant techna by the way she is your sister." Ryan – I mean- Plastico told Alex

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Alex cried.

"It is true Alex I am both evil and engaged, more importantly I am a technopath and I have just finished my nuclear bomb bye dear brother." With these words she left.

"Downpour finish them off."

"With pleasure." A stunningly beautiful woman stepped out from behind a building. Then suddenly, her eyes became white the sky darkened lightning hopped from the clouds onto her body and then she took all this energy and.

To be continued...? Please review if not this story will go nowhere. By the way, new charecters next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the x-men you sons (and daughters) of a silly person. I do however own every character you don't know.

This chapter I will be adding in new characters including battery man. I will also unfold the plot. Finally I have decided to tell you the catch, almost every one of my characters is based on a mutant, example. Magneto-Plastico. And now onto the story.

When we last left our mutants they were being attacked by downpour (based on storm).

Downpours eyes turned white, the sky darkened, lightning jumped from the clouded onto her body as she cackled with glee. "I call a tornado to vanquish you." Puff, a small rain cloud appeared over her head "Oh fiddlesticks," she cried to the heavens. "Why can't I do anything right"

"Because this is a spoof" the voice seemed to come from the sky.

"God?"

"No I am the narrator; I decide what happens to you." Then downpour vanished. And no one ever heard from her till the next chapter.

"Danger room course level 42 and ¾ begin" a heard of menacing robots appeared. Mutant DNA detected must destroy.

Polecat, bamfman attack. Bamf, a blue skinned man teleported behind a robot and destroyed it then started to do the same to some of the others.

"Hey bub, this is not your lucky day." Claws slid out from between his knuckles as he dived toward the nearest robot. He was to late though, bamfman had taken care of most of them.

"Batteryman they need assistance" Alex, who is now known as psionic, told batteryman.

"Got it" batteryman replied as he pulled out a gun. The gun was a plasma blaster but did not need a power source because batteryman could convert one form of energy to another. Batteryman quickly jumped into the fight. Which was unfortunate because thing only go downhill from here.

"Help I'm stuck" Bamfman called to his teammates. During his teleporting spree he managed to get stuck in the wall.

"I'll save you" batteryman replied. He aimed his gun at the wall planning on carving a hole in it. But he could not do this because he needed to charge his gun. "Does any one have any batteries I can drain the energy from and transfer to my gun."

"Nope."

"No"

"Well then I'm done" Batteryman leaves the danger room.

Seeing that he know had the chance Pole cat went, claws extended, at the nearest foe. But the minute he struck his claws snapped. " oh poopy," he cried as the robots attacked them.

"danger room course over."

"You guys suck eggs" Alex called to his team.

That's the end of this chapter please R&R. Pop quiz time. The person who can name the most of my x-men and who they are based on I will add into my next chapter. Please provide a name.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't' own the x-men so shut-up already However; I am one of the joint owners of KMS.

In this chapter I will by bringing in a few more mutants that I completely made up. I will also have my mutants launch a nuclear bomb at a place.

When we last left are heroes they were practicing in they danger room and failing miserably. So hopefully today will go better.

We will join my x-men at the front hall.

"O.k. team I will like you to meet a new x-men his name is Petie. He is a know-it-all, or a person who knows every thing." Alex told the x-men.

"So"

"I still don't get why we need him"

"Were out of root beer.

Alex apparently did not here this. "I expect you to show him a round and prepare him for our next mission which will happen right after this commercial break.

110001010100001010000011100000001100001000011100000010101010101000001101

Is your laundry detergent not working right, are you close always left dirty, then you need to try my new laundry detergent guarantied to make the dirt and your clothes disappear. This product may cause nausea, vomiting, internal bleeding, death, the black plague, WW3, and the apocalypse.

Hey, looking for better doughnuts at lower prices. Well then is doughnut mart the place for you. We have every type of doughnut at unbelievable low prices. This commercial was forced to be played by the Kirby's.

And now back to the fanfic.

"X-men I have found the location of the brotherhood's new hideout and we will arrive there in less than ten seconds via this convenient scene change.

100010001000101001101010100101010101010101010100100001011100010000000000

"Petie, can you tell use what they are doing right now"

"They are not playing shoots and bladders."

"O.K. will we win the battle"

"Ask again later."

"Oh I give up lets just go in."

100010110111100000100010110000101110000001000100100101000101001001001010

"Techna is the nuclear missile ready?"

"Yes and I am now launching is Alex Xavier's school for freaks."

"Not so fast techna the X-men will stop you and save our cruddy school."

"No you won't Alex because I have also hired a new assistant. Annoya get them.

"With pleasure" a little girl stepped in front of the team. She started to run around poking them and speaking in a very high voice. "ha you x-men I will annihilate you because I am annoy themostannoyinggirlthateverexisted" this was all the x-men heard from her because she was talking to fast.

"Oh my god this girl is EVIL".

Plasitico, who was wearing headphones, grabbed Annoya. "We need to go Techna has launched the missile.

Well that the end of this chapter. X-men: the next generation is sponsored by the KMS radio station.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- is this really necessary I mean I have already done this before. I don't own the x-men blah blah blah.

Warning this is a spoof do not read if you have no sense of humor. In this chapter I will do a... umm... well I'm not sure so I'll make up as we go.

When we last left own heroes they were watching techna launch a nuclear missile.

"Nuclear missile launched." The x-men watched as the missile headed toward the school.

"I will try to control Techna's mind and force her to destroy the missile." He thrust out with his power in an attempt to grab control of techna. He did it he finally broke into her mind. Wait, this was his mind and where was that elevator music coming from. "It's not working" he told his team"

"I'll get their leader" polecat told the others. He walked up to plastico. "Ha, you can harm me like your father did to my father because I'm not made of metal I'm made of plastic I'm like a ken doll that way.

"That's great" Plastico told Polecat. Snap using his power over plastic he snapped the boned in polecats body.

"Sniffsniffwhimperwhinecry-like-a-baby"

"Team I have a plan, it consists of running away."The x-men bolted out the door. Just in time because Techna's missile was heading back toward them. Alex was left behind and no one could help him. Realizing that his wheelchair was going to slow he jumped out of it and ran.

"If you can walk why do you use that chair"

"Because it makes me look cool."

That's the end of that chapter please R&R


	5. an

Disclaimer - I like smiles and don't own x-men.

This chapter is an author's note. I an uncertain whether I should continue this story. If you think I should please review. If you think I shouldn't, please review. If you want to give me $999999999999 please feel free. 


End file.
